The present invention relates to a method for information display, a mobile information apparatus, and a contactless communication device, and in particular, to a method for information display of displaying on a display section of the mobile information apparatus, information of the contactless communication device which can perform communication with the mobile information apparatus, via a wired path, a mobile information apparatus which uses the method for information display, and a contactless communication device which can be used at a time of using the method for information display, by the mobile information apparatus.